Modern TVs such as the Sony Bravia (trademark) present native user interfaces (UI) to allow viewers to select an audio video (AV) input source, to launch non-broadcast TV applications such as video telephone applications (e.g., Skype), and so on. As understood herein, one of the most-used applications is the electronic program guide (EPG). Originally presented on a TV display in list format, contemporary EPGs may also include interactive features that augment the list.
As understood herein, people tend to react more intuitively and naturally to visible, graphic cues regarding underlying content, whereas existing EPGs present mostly alpha-numeric program lists. Present principles further understand that EPGs typically list hundreds of channels and programs, most of which the typical viewer will never have any desire to see, yet the viewer must scroll through these otherwise uninteresting channels to locate programs of interest. Present principles further recognize that social networking user reactions to TV shows can be an important source of information to many TV viewers.